A Suspicious Past
by Raven Chique
Summary: Ravens past is even more suspicious as they find five Azrethians at planet earth.
1. Suspicious much?

I really hope you injoy this Fic it is only my second but I still really hope you injoy!

* * *

Raven twisted in her bed untill she fell off with a loudly dramatic 'thump' Beast Boy whoes room was next to her's knocked on the door with curiousity and slight concern he was forced to brake it down when he heard no answer he rolled his eyes critically when he saw her between consiouse and unconsiouseness. He shook his head and began to walk out when he heard sobbering and shaking comeing from her, he turned around to see her crying in her sleep he felt heart broken as he watched her sulky and slightly lifeless pail form. Beast Boy sat down at her side not one spot without concern in his sweetened gaze, he placed a hand on her back and the other on her front pulling her over to see her limp and crying uncontrolably.

**Entering the Dream**

Raven watched in horor as screaching shadows of every sort of colors ran in every direction, all wearing cloak of what Raven wore, One young lady came to her side and touched her back things exploding in every direction as she cried into her soaking knees and hands when she looked up her blue tinted face of pailness was shown in thick salt water from her crying. The lady whispered somthing in her ear the small Raven took the womans hand standing up and flying towards a far away planet, the woman got pulled behind and she never saw her again.

Raven remained a nomad many years on the strange planet named earth she grew to her power and they became one, she had learned very well what danger could occure if she showed emotion and learned to let go of it all together so she might have a chance at living a life on this planet. The Teen Titans found her one day and took her in but none knew the knowledge of the creepy teen that never had a normal life...

**End of Dream**

Raven woke wraped within Beast Boys arms as he swaped the wet towel with a fresher one to help her sweating sudenly the bucket floated over his head a spilled water out all over the place and "What the-?!" was all he could make out before he turned back to Raven and saw her wide awake with a mischevious grin and he glared at her crossing his arms.

"What where you doing in my room?!" She said in an almost hiss even though it was from him trying to protect her.

"I... Huh... Was.. erm... Nothing?" He said in a trying to be innocent voice as it was her turn to glare at him though she wasn't playing games, Black magic instantly wrapped around the green ones body and forced him out the door then putting back up the door once more.

Raven curled up on her bed and started to sob into her lap once more though to herself as books of all sorts began to fly about her in a tornadoes motion crying even more deeply as other items on the shelf whirled about her in mockery of the books, suddenly a loud and anwanted alarm arose throughout the building she almost screached of irritation but instead reached for her cloak swinging it about her and pulling on the hood she walked misteriously out of the room and into the main one.

**The Main Room**

Robin, StarFire, Cyborg, and Beast Boy where all crouched around the monitor eyeing it in a unsure manner then Robin made a signal as they all rushed out. Raven shrugged though curious she followed closely behind.

When they reached the scene BB could have sworn he saw Raven's jaw drop before he fainted but it was all in his fantasy, Four teens identical to Raven in the same cloak three boys and two girls there was one in a black and electric blue he seemed to stand out from the field of dull colors around him, the other male was dressed in a black and shining silver, one girl dressed in black with a dark muroon, and the second dressed in a black and gray, And the last had misty glowing eyes and a white cloak of loose pants, and a white cape that fell to his ancles, he went topless.

Each had the standing out color of their cloak, and Raven gasped the others following her motion but adding a jaw drop "It isn't possible is it? Azrethians?"

* * *

I hope you like where the story is going, Please review!

I LIVE FOR REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!

Signed

Innocently Crazy


	2. They know her?

Okay so far I'm really likeing the feel of the plot so here is to second chapter!!! lol...

* * *

Raven almost dropped her jaw though she continued to have a straight face as she watched them with a steady gaze all fell silent but a car alarm set them straight as Raven strode toward the one that seemed to be the leader stopping inches away pulling her hood down to reveal a red stone conected to her forehead also known as a chakra.

All was silent till the seemingly leader muttered something in the language of Azerath, muttered something back and he nodded.

The one in the white stepped forward "I am Hephaestus, named after the God of Fire and Crafts or the both of them together" He said softly his misty gaze moving to the ones behind Raven.

The one in Electric Blue was the next to step forth "I am Poseidon, Named after the God of Sea, Earthquakes and horses" He said his baby blue gaze instantly moved to Star as he watched her seemingly interested.

The third of black and silver stood forward "My title is Pan, Named from the God of Shepherds and Flocks" He said almost silently as the others eyed him.

The girl in Maroon stepped forward her silky skin shown white in the bright light from the sun pulling her hood over her head she answered "I am Hera, Named from the Goddess of Marraige" She said softly.

The grey one however did not step forward her gaze shown a deep and held her hood closely over her dark black hair "I am Athena, Named after the Goddess of crafts and Domestic Arts" She hissed in chilling vocals that sent shivers up everyone but Ravens spine.

Robin stepped forward to inspect the demonic vocaled one he attempted to remove her hood but with automatic reflexes his throat was cought in her hand as she shrieked when he pulled it somewhat away hearing his breathing grow heavy she pulled his body towards her face towhere her they stared eachother directly in the eyes she snarled throwing him across the gravel.

"I sware above all I will kill anyone whom touches their nasty little finger tips to my hood I will not waste a second with interigation Iwill snap your head between to fingers!" She hissed coldly in dark rasping vocals seeing that it was easily possible as her fingers in claws that stood straight and pointed razor blade sharp as acid blood melted the floor. It wasn't long that Robin noticed that there was an inche long scratch across the back of his neck.

Raven smirked and embraced her in a hug "I thought you where dead, Start to comunicate with me or I will kill you myself Athena Roth!" Raven said angrily glaring at her sister.

She shrugged "It's nice not to have my older sister hanging over my back every second of every day of my life" She said now calming her tone.

Everyone but the Azerathians gasped but soon they where all aquanted and talked and cheared together all happy to know eachother well some of them...

The whole team gave Raven a group hug "We have long missed you Rae" said the leader pulling back with both hands on her shoulders in a fatherly manner a soft tear slid down her cheak though they noticed nothing blew up and that she was smiling all wondered why.

"And long have I missed you all, I never thought I'd see another Azerathian since I lived" She gasped remembering when she watched from afar as their planet was destroyed.

"And yet here we are now" He said softly.

**Main Room**

"Raven? How do they know you?" Beast boy asked wonderingly.

"You aren't the only one who has had friends in the past life they are as you have noticed my friends from Azerath my home planet that was once destroyed I thought they and my sister, The scarry one, had died with the rest of the planet though it would seem not" she replied in a softer tone then usual.

"You lost me at 'You'..."


End file.
